Two Worlds Meet
by Purple Astro
Summary: Crossover with the new Tomorrow People. Matt's cousin comes for a visit, but how does she know Gennai?
1. First Destiny

Ok, this is definitely the oddest crossover I've ever heard of...It's also more or less the first I've written. The first two chapters are about my character's ties to the two groups. They probably won't actually meet until the third, but who knows? Anyway, please send feedback! I love feedback!  
  
First Destiny  
  
  
"Matt, wait up!"  
Matt glanced back to see TK running towards him.  
"TK, what's up?"  
"Did you forget? It's the six months anniversary. We were supposed to get together tonight."  
"Oh, man...TK, I completely forgot. Listen, though. Do you remember, when we were little, our cousin Caitlyn?"  
"Caitlyn? I don't think so. Who is she?"  
"She's Dad's niece. You know, Aunt Carol's daughter."  
"Oh, Aunt Carol? Who married Dad's brother Steve?"  
"That's her. Anyway, Uncle Steve called Dad a few days ago. He's in town for a while, and he wanted to know if I'd meet up with Caitlyn and show her around a bit."  
"Tonight?" Matt nodded.   
"They just got into town this afternoon. TK, I'll call and tell him I can't tonight."  
"No, it's ok. Hey, you could bring her!"  
"I don't think Tai would like that very much, TK, we couldn't really talk if she was there." TK nodded at that.  
"I guess. It won't be the same if we're not all there, though."  
"Look, I'll try and get her home early, that way I could still come for some of the evening. Will you apologise to everyone for me?"  
"Sure. See you later, Matt."  
"See you, TK."  
  
  
Matt knocked-not very loudly-on the door of the hotel room. Privately, he hoped that she wouldn't hear him, then he could go meet his friends. He was disappointed when the door opened a little.  
"Yamato?"  
"That's me. Caitlyn?" The door closed, the lock slid off, and it opened again, all the way this time.  
"That'd be me. Come in, I'm not quite ready yet." Matt closed the door, studying the girl in front of him. She had dark red hair that fell halfway down her back, and deep green eyes. She was about sixteen, a little older than him.  
"So...it's been a while."  
"It has. What were you, six? The last time I saw you?"  
"I think so. You were about eight, weren't you?"  
"I think so. And TK, he was only two."  
"Yeah. He wants to meet you, if we have time." That was a lie, but he knew TK would go along with it. Caitlyn straightened from where she'd been fiddling with her bag and studied him for a long minute.  
"Is something wrong?" Matt asked, feeling slightly uneasy. Caitlyn shook her head.  
"No, just...if you don't mind, let's not stay out too late? I'm still kind of jetlagged."  
"Sure. Can I just make a quick phone call?"  
"Go ahead." Matt dialled quickly.  
"TK, put Tai on." He listened for a few seconds, then he said, "Because his battery ran flat this afternoon. Just put him on, TK!" After a moment, he went on, "Tai? Listen, do you guys mind if I bring my cousin for a quick visit? Yeah, I know, but only for a little while. Thanks, Tai!" He hung up. "Are you ready? They're in a café a couple of blocks from here. We'll meet them, you can have a cup of tea, we'll come back here nice and early."  
"Just because I live in the United Kingdom...and not even the United Kingdom, Ireland...does not mean I automatically drink tea, y'know."  
"You drank tea when you were eight years old." Matt protested.  
"I don't anymore. It's bad for you. Caffeine."  
"Fine. I'll have the tea, you can have water. Ok?"  
"Fine." Then she grinned suddenly. "I'm just teasing, Matt. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
"Sure."  
  
  
"Matt! Over here!" Tai said, bobbing out of his seat. Matt pointed towards them and whispered something to the girl with him, then they both made their way across to the booth. Everyone squished in to make room for them.  
"Guys, this is my cousin Caitlyn. Caitlyn, that's Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Tai's sister Kari, and you know TK."  
"That's never TK." Caitlyn said in surprise. "TK's two years old!"  
"No, not any more." TK said cheerfully.  
"All grown up? You probably don't remember me, do you." TK stared at her for a minute.  
"Kind of. I remember Matt crying when you went home." Everyone turned to look at Matt.  
"You *cried*, Matt?" Tai asked. Matt reached across the crowded table and gave him a shove.  
"Leave off! I was only six then." Caitlyn smiled slightly, lowering her head.  
"Are you all right?" Sora asked in concern. Lifting her head again, she forced a smile.  
"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" Looking surprised, Sora repeated her question.  
"Yes. It's jet lag, I think. Matt, I hate to be a party pooper and I know we just got here, but could you walk me back?"  
"Sure." Matt stood up and helped her out of the booth.   
"It was nice to meet you all. I hope I can see you again before I leave."  
"You too." Mimi answered. Matt and Caitlyn left and the group began to talk among themselves again.  
  
  
The next morning, Caitlyn was waiting in the lobby when Matt arrived, accompanied by TK and Kari.  
"Tai was supposed to be watching Kari, but he wanted to play soccer, so I offered to take her with us. I didn't think you'd mind." Matt explained.  
"Not at all. How are you, Kari?"  
"Fine, thank you. Are you feeling better?"  
"Much, thank you. I think it was just the jet lag. So, Matt, where are we going?"  
"The market. It's always fun to look around."  
"Sounds like fun. You can help me pick something for my mother, Kari, I don't know much about clothes."  
"You want Mimi for that." Kari told her.  
"Oh? Mimi likes clothes?"  
"Mimi likes clothes. Now there's an understatement for you." Matt remarked.  
"But Mimi's not here." TK protested.  
"Then I guess you'll have to do, Teek." Caitlyn said. TK frowned.  
"Don't call me Teek."  
"Make me." TK chased her around for a minute, until Matt caught him.  
"TK, stop that. She's just joking with you."  
"I don't want her to call me Teek." TK sulked.  
"If you really don't want me to I won't, TK, but it's just a little joke. I give all my best friends nicknames."  
"What's Matt's?" TK challenged her.  
"Yama." she responded without blinking.  
"That's not a nickname, that's just his name."  
"How many people call him Yama?" she demanded.  
"No one, but..."  
"Then it's not his name."  
"Does it matter?" Matt asked, finally getting their attention back. "She won't call you Teek any more, TK. All right?" Caitlyn grimaced.  
"I really am sorry, TK. I didn't even think that it might upset you."  
"It's ok." Kari suddenly pulled on Caitlyn's arm.  
"Come on, there's the market!" Laughing, Caitlyn followed her into the stalls.  
  
  
Much later, Caitlyn and her cousins were lounging in her room, examining her purchases. TK was digging in a bag of what she called Knick Knacks and Matt called junk.  
"Uhh...Caitlyn? Where did you get this?" Matt looked at what he was holding and gasped. Caitlyn looked, frowned and got up, coming across to him.  
"I don't remember that at all." She picked up the small object and gasped in surprise as it started to glow. "Oohh...I don't think I like this!" Matt got to his feet.  
"Caitlyn, it's very important. Where did you get that?"  
"I told you, Matt, I don't remember it! What is it?"  
"It's a Digivice." he muttered, taking it and examining it.  
"That tells me sweet mother all, Matt. What's a Digivice?"  
"It doesn't matter right now. TK, call Izzy." TK moved towards the phone and stopped suddenly.  
"Matt, your Digivice..." Matt pulled up his top to reveal the Digivice clipped securely to his belt. It was glowing and numbers and symbols were flashing across the tiny screen.  
"Do you have yours, TK?" TK dug into his pocket until he found it. It was flashing as well. "Call Izzy, find out what's going on." TK obediently headed for the phone again. Matt turned to Caitlyn who was half-crouched beside the table, staring at the new Digivice, which Matt was still holding. "I can't explain this right now, Kit. Trust me for a little while?" She transferred her gaze to his face.  
"Of course I trust you, Yama."  
"Thank you."  
"Izzy? Is your Digivice glowing?" TK asked into the phone. He frowned slightly. "It's not? Mine and Matt's are, and mmmph!" Matt took the phone out of his hand.  
"Izzy, can you call Mimi and Joe and ask them? I'll call Tai and Sora. Call me back in ten minutes. I'm at the hotel." He hung up and immediately dialled again. TK looked at Caitlyn, who'd sunk to the floor and was gripping her head.  
"Caitlyn, are you ok?"  
"I'm not sure, TK. Is that thing making noise?"  
"I don't think so. What kind of noise?" Matt slowly lowered the phone, leaving Tai yelling angrily on the other end.  
"Like...hundreds of people all yelling, but from very far away."  
"I don't hear anything." TK said. Matt hung up the phone and came across.  
"Here, Caitlyn." He picked up the Digivice and offered it to her, but she shied away.  
"Matt, I don't..."  
"Take it." His voice was very firm. Very, very slowly, she reached for it, and at the exact moment her fingers closed over it, there was a bright flash and all three disappeared.  
  
  
Matt slowly lifted his head. TK was lying beside him, while Caitlyn was standing nearby, staring at the forest. Matt levered himself to his feet and went across to her.  
"Caitlyn?"  
"We're not in Kansas any more, Toto." She turned back to face him and he was surprised at the lack of expression on her face. "Is TK awake yet?"  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
"It won't start until he is."  
"What won't start?"  
"The things that are supposed to happen."  
"Matt?"  
"TK." Matt half turned to look at him before turning back to Caitlyn. "What are you talking about?"  
"I wish I knew." She giggled a bit, turning away to look into the forest. Matt took half a second to note that they were in the Digital World, apparently on File Island, before he strode back to TK and got him on his feet.  
"C'mon, TK, get up."  
"I'm up. Matt, are we..."  
"Looks like it."  
"Why is Caitlyn here?"   
"Beats me." He turned back towards Caitlyn, who was now looking at something over his shoulder.  
"Matt, what is that?" Matt turned.  
"Gabumon!" The Digimon jumped into his arms.  
"Matt, I've missed you!"  
"Me too, Gabumon."  
"Is Patamon here?" TK asked excitedly.  
"He's around somewhere. He should be here pretty soon."  
"Matt, what's going on?" Caitlyn seemed to have come out of her almost-trance and was now eyeing Gabumon suspiciously.  
"Matt, who's that?" Gabumon asked.  
"Gabumon, this is my cousin Caitlyn. Caitlyn, this is Gabumon, my Digimon."  
"You have a Digital Monster?"  
"You know about Digimon?" TK asked, cutting himself off when Patamon landed on his head. "Patamon!"  
"TK!" Patamon squeaked. "Gennai's on his way here now!"  
"Good. Maybe he can explain some of this." Matt said. Gabumon was staring, wide eyed, at Caitlyn.  
"Matt, she has a Digivice." he pointed out. Caitlyn glanced at the Digivice, which was now attached to her waist.  
"We know, Gabu. That's how we got here...hers and ours were glowing, but none of the others' were." Gabumon nodded.  
"Agumon and the others didn't come, but we knew. Matt, she must be Digidestined."  
"Yes, indeed she is Digidestined, Digidestined." Gennai came out of the trees.  
"Gennai!" Caitlyn breathed, almost exactly at the same time as TK. Matt stared at her.  
"You know Gennai?"  
"Know him? Not exactly, no...what's going on here?"  
"Is there a crisis?" TK asked eagerly. Gennai chuckled.  
"Not this time, TK. I just needed to bring Caitlyn here for a while, and I figured since you two are her cousins it might be easier if you came too."  
"Why did you need to bring her here if there's nothing wrong?" Matt asked defiantly.   
"Because, Matt, we realised after the last time that it was easier on you kids if you knew about what was going on beforehand. I just wanted to introduce Caitlyn to the concept of the Digiworld, and to her Digipartner, and then you can go home."  
"Her partner?" TK repeated.  
"Well, yes. You didn't think she was going to help you on her own, did you? Gabumon, where is he?"  
"Hiding over there." Caitlyn followed Gabumon's pointing finger and moved across the clearing. At the far side she parted a few bushes.  
"Oh!" A small teddy-like Digimon came out. He basically looked exactly like a teddy bear, except for the large wings sticking out of his back.  
"Caitlyn, this is Baramon. He'll be your Digimon from now on."  
"From now on? Did I have one before?"  
"That's just the way Gennai talks. Don't worry about it. Can we go now? The others are expecting us." That was Matt, of course.   
"No, I haven't told you about her Crest yet."  
"What's a Crest? Like a family Crest?" Caitlyn looked up from Baramon.  
"No, like an emotion, usually. Matt's is Friendship, mine's Hope." TK told her.  
"What about the others?" she asked. Seeing the look Matt shot TK, she added, "Matt asked you to phone Izzy about the Digivice, and he asked Izzy to phone Joe and Mimi. He was going to call Tai and Sora...so I guess all of you and Kari are in on it."  
"I'll tell you later." Matt promised. "Gennai, what about her Crest?"  
"It's in a cave not far from here. In that direction. Baramon will know the way."  
"I will?" Baramon squeaked.  
"You'll know it when you get there. Good luck, Digidestined..." And with that he vanished.  
  
  
"So we're in a computer?"  
"I guess. I never really understood it." Matt shrugged. Caitlyn shuddered and wrapped her arms more tightly around him. They were riding on Garurumon's back, while TK was carried above them by Angemon.  
"I think we're there." Baramon said suddenly, his voice a little muffled. Garurumon slowed and Angemon landed beside them. In front of them loomed two caves.  
"Which one is it, 'Bar?" Caitlyn asked. Baramon pointed to the one on the left.  
"All right guys. Garurumon, keep your eyes open." Matt requested. Garurumon bobbed his head and the group moved slowly into the cave.  
"Man, it's narrow! Angemon, you better DeDigivolve." TK said. There was a brief flash of light and Patamon flew up to his head.  
"We're nearly there." Baramon reported. Matt had been surprised that Baramon was male, as much as any Digimon was a particular sex; Byiomon, Palmon and Gatomon were all girls, and the others were all boys. This would be the first time a Digidestined had had opposite Digimon. Now, however, it didn't seem that odd.   
The passage opened up into a large room, but Baramon moved confidently to a sort of altar at the back. A Crest glowed on it, in a yellow colour that blended almost perfectly with the Tag it hung on. The design was vaguely Celtic, a kind of trefoil. It glowed in white against the yellow background, and as Caitlyn approached it shone brighter.   
"It's beautiful!" TK said, awed.  
"What is it?" Matt asked Gabumon.  
"The rarest Crest of all, Matt, I've never heard of its' being used before. It's the Crest of Future."  
"Future what?"  
"Just Future. The legend says that it goes to someone who holds the future within themselves."  
"What does that mean?" Matt asked. At that moment Caitlyn's fingers closed over the Crest and there was another bright flash of light, and the next thing Matt knew he was staring at a very startled Tai Kamiya.  
  
"He didn't say anything, you know Gennai. Just that he wanted Caitlyn to meet Baramon and get her Crest, but nothing important was going on." Matt explained for the fourth time.  
"He must have said something." Tai protested.  
"He didn't." TK agreed with his brother. Caitlyn, who had barely spoken since they'd returned, looked up as Kari sat next to her.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Hmm? I'm sorry, I haven't been listening. Couldn't keep up with what you all were saying." She smiled. "We don't speak Japanese all the time at home."  
"I just wondered if you were all right. May I see your Crest?" Caitlyn pulled it out from under her top. The room fell silent as it glowed gently, throbbing in time with her heartbeat. "It's beautiful." Kari unknowingly echoed TK's words.  
"That's what TK said." Caitlyn said, sounding oddly wistful.  
"It is." Sora agreed. "The white, and the yellow, it's just beautiful."  
"The design is different than ours." Kari added.  
"Very fitting." Caitlyn said, smiling, "seeing that I live in Ireland now." She glanced at her watch. "My father will be back soon. And not that he won't be pleased to see you all, but we won't be able to talk if he's here."   
"Kari, what time is Mom getting home at?" Tai asked.  
"About half six I think."  
"Right, let's go to our place then."   
"I can't." Caitlyn said regretfully. "We're leaving tomorrow; my dad's going to want to spend the last evening with me, and I have to pack and everything. I'm sorry, but it's bad enough I missed the whole of yesterday."  
"Don't worry about it," Tai said, but he looked fairly mad. Caitlyn saw them out, with several more apologies and assurances that she wouldn't mention the Digiworld to anyone. Matt lingered for a minute.  
"Is something wrong, Yama?" He smiled faintly at that.  
"Did you hear what Gabumon called your Crest?"  
"Future? I was slightly distracted."  
"He said it's supposed to be owned by the one who holds the future within themselves."  
"I don't know what it means, Matt. I'm sorry." He grinned suddenly.  
"Don't be. Did you get your D-Terminal?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Keep in touch? We may need your help. And..." he paused for a long minute. "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too, Matt. Be well." He left the hotel, leaving the newest Digidestined alone.  
  
  
So that's part one! This is nearly the shortest thing I've ever written...part two is coming up shortly! Review! Oh yeah, I don't own anything! Not even any of my own stuff!  
  
  



	2. Future Friends

Hi! Ready for part two? That means if this is your first part, you should go back and read the first part before you read this part, although you don't really have to. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
Future Friends  
  
Three Years Later  
Caitlyn was perched somewhat uncomfortably on a park bench, doing her best to revise for the test that afternoon. She was finding it hard to concentrate, however. Only a few metres away, her worst nightmare was standing.  
Caitlyn wasn't the sort of person who normally got bullied, but then Rachel wasn't your normal sort of bully. Thin and beautiful, she seemed to get special pleasure out of making Caitlyn's life miserable. They'd been friends, a long time before, but after Caitlyn's trip to Japan three years earlier, she'd found it hard to settle back with her friends in Ireland. There had been no blazing rows; they'd simply drifted apart, nodding if they met but making no particular effort to be friendly.  
Rachel, however, had taken it personally. Instead of making new friends, she'd begun stalking Caitlyn. She never came close, never even spoke, but during the day, Caitlyn could count on seeing her almost every time she looked up. It made her distracted and edgy, driving away anyone she might have made friends with.  
Today, Rachel had changed her tactics slightly. Five minutes before she'd plopped down on the end on the bench, and now every time Caitlyn moved Rachel yelled at her for 'jogging the bench' or 'upsetting her concentration'. Caitlyn had moved to a different bench but it made no difference; Rachel followed her. Desperate, Caitlyn thought about going into the studyhall, where at least Rachel wouldn't be able to talk, but she was expecting an e-mail from her cousin, so she stayed put.  
Five minutes, later, her D-Terminal beeped and she fished it out of her bag. Before she could open it, though, Rachel lifted it out of her hands.  
"So what's this for, then?"  
"E-mails. Give it back, please."  
"E-mails? Can I check mine?"  
"It only works from certain computers, and you can't check yours because it's not set up. Please, Rachel."  
"Set it up." Rachel tossed it over to her.  
"What?"  
"Set it up so's I can check mine."  
"It doesn't work like that..."  
"Make it work like that." Rachel's voice was perfectly friendly, but her tone was menacing. With all her heart, Caitlyn wished she were somewhere else entirely.  
SPLASH!  
A very soggy and confused Caitlyn struggled out of the sea onto a beach. The first thing she did was check a small device attached to her belt. Apparently disappointed, she tugged off her top and looked around.   
"There you are." A gentle voice behind her made her turn. A boy only a year or so older than her stood, well out of reach, watching her.  
"Where I am?" she asked, standing upright.  
"Tapahini. Are you all right?"  
"Confused, but other than that..."  
"I get that a lot."  
"Adam." she said suddenly.  
"Whaat?"  
"Adam. That's your name, right?"  
"That's right, Caitlyn." He paused, considering her. "You don't seem very surprised."  
"You're about three years too late for surprising me." she muttered.  
"Sorry?"  
"Nothing important. Why don't we pretend I am surprised, and you can explain to me...where did you say we are?"  
"Tapahini." Adam repeated. "It's somewhere in the mid Pacific. We're not really sure exactly where."  
"How'd I get here?"  
"You teleported."  
"I teleported? Nuh-uh. People don't just teleport on their own."  
"We're not regular people, though."  
"Oh yeah?" She laughed humourlessly. "Wouldn't be the first time. So tell me what makes us different."  
"We're the Tomorrow People."  
"The Tomorrow People."  
"Right. The future of humanity, the next stage of evolution."  
"Has anyone ever told you you read way too many comic books?"  
"Frequently," a new voice joined in, "only it's the opposite for him. Adam never reads comics."  
"No one asked you, Megabyte." Caitlyn retorted automatically.  
"Whoa! Hostile?" Megabyte looked to Adam.  
*She's new, Megabyte. Give her a chance.* Caitlyn spun to face him.  
"You did that. Into my head."  
"You shouldn't have heard that." Megabyte said cautiously. "It was just supposed to be for me."  
"Well, I did. And it's not the first time, either."  
"You heard that?" Adam took back control of the conversation.  
"I just said that, didn't I? Is that a Tomorrow Person gimmick?"  
"They're not gimmicks, and yes, we do have telepathy, but only within the group. And Megabyte's right, you shouldn't have heard that." Suddenly exhausted, Caitlyn sank to the sand.  
"So what else can we do?"  
"Um..." Adam was confused briefly. "Oh. Teleporting, you know about, and telepathy within the group. Then we usually have an individual talent as well. Megabyte can do anything with electronics. Ami, that's another of us, does telekinesis...it seems like you have extra telepathy, more that the rest of us."  
"Kevin had that." Megabyte said quietly.  
"What do you do?" Caitlyn shaded her eyes to look up at Adam.  
"Me?"  
"You left yourself out of the little list. Megabyte does electrics and Ami does telekinesis. What about you?" Megabyte clapped an arm around Adam's shoulder.  
"Adam heals." Adam looked annoyed and shrugged him off.  
"Sometimes. Not always."  
"Healing." Caitlyn repeated quietly. "Powerful gift. So, what am I doing here?"  
"What were you doing just before you came here?"  
"Trying to avoid Rachel, who apparently has given up on stalking me so as to beat me up."  
"Excuse me?" Megabyte asked. Caitlyn waved one hand vaguely.  
"Long story. Why does it matter?"  
"Tomorrow People usually break out when they're upset, or scared. Megabyte was falling over the banister. Kevin was being attacked by bullies."  
"You left yourself out again." Caitlyn said quietly.  
"It doesn't matter."  
*I think it does.* Adam stared; she'd just brushed aside his shields as though they weren't even there.  
"Adam?" Megabyte said.  
"Nothing, Megabyte." Adam answered automatically. Caitlyn stood up abruptly.  
"Can I go now?"  
"Can you?" Adam repeated. "When you first break out it's hard to get away from this place. The beacon keeps calling you back."  
"I beat I can." With that, she closed her eyes and vanished. Adam waited for a moment, then her voice came to their minds.  
*Told you I could do it.*  
*Well done.* Adam complemented her.  
"Adam." Megabyte said loudly. "How'd she do that? And how'd she hear you when you 'pathed to me?"  
"I don't know, Megabyte. Maybe that wasn't her breakout, maybe she's been here before."  
"When?" Megabyte demanded, "You've been here nearly all the time the past four years."  
"Maybe she broke out before that. She seems very old to be breaking out anyway." He turned away, effectively ending the conversation.  
  
  
It was almost a week before she reappeared. The four current Tomorrow People were all on the beach, not doing very much, when there was a splash and she dragged herself out of the sea.  
"That's very annoying." she muttered, glaring back out at the sea. Adam nodded.  
"We think the beacon's a little bit off. Are you all right?" She lifted her head, exposing a bruise on her cheek.  
"I'll live. Rachel's leaving, and she wanted to give me something to remember her by."  
"So she punched you?" Ami asked.  
"Rachel's not my friend, Ami. Does anyone happen to have some dry clothes?" Adam teleported into the ship and returned with a T-shirt and shorts.  
"They'll be too big for you, but they're dry." He said. Caitlyn accepted them and teleported herself to the ship to change.  
"Adam, she's..." Jade trailed off, unable to put it into words.  
"She's a little unusual, I know." Adam agreed. "I'm not sure, but I think she might have broken out before the rest of us."  
"No I didn't." Caitlyn said, appearing back on the beach. "This is only my second visit. It's just that unusual stuff happens to me quite often." Unconsciously, her hand went to the small pager/beeper at her waist.  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
"Like, it's a secret, Megabyte."  
"All right, all right, I was only asking." Caitlyn grinned suddenly.  
"I'm sorry, Megabyte. I have a bad habit of doing that."  
"No big."  
"Anyone want to come to my house? There's no one home."  
"Sure." Ami said. Catching the look Megabyte sent at her, she 'pathed, *Megabyte, she's lonely.*  
*So?*  
"Um...you do realise I can hear that, right?" Caitlyn said politely.  
"Excuse me?" Ami said.   
"Yeah, Adam figures that's my thing I can do better than anyone else."  
"Telepathy?" Jade said, "but we all have telepathy anyway."  
"Only within the group, Jade." Adam said.  
"You can hear normal people's thoughts?" Jade demanded.  
"Sometimes. I've learned not to listen, though."  
"Do you think you could not listen to our private conversations, please?" Megabyte said.  
"Sure. Sorry." With that she teleported herself away.  
"Caitlyn, wait!" Ami called, but she was gone.   
"Megabyte!" Jade said.  
"What? She shouldn't be listening to our conversations."  
"She can't help it, Megabyte." Adam said quietly.  
"Like she couldn't help breaking past your shields the other day?" The girls stared. No one ever got past Adam's shields unless he wanted them to. They were simply too strong.  
"Something like that." Adam vanished from the beach.  
"Oh, way to go, Megabyte. That's two friends in two minutes. Wanna go three for three?" Jade asked, standing up and following Adam.  
"I didn't...hang on...Ami!" He caught Ami's arm as she stood up. "Ami, I didn't meant anything. It's just, with you and Jade, I knew straight away you were one of us. I knew I could trust you. I don't feel that with her." Ami lowered her gaze.  
"I don't either. But Adam does...and Jade seems to." Megabyte snorted.  
"Jade's just trying to impress Adam."  
"Or maybe..." Ami tilted her head back up. "maybe she really does feel it, and it's just you and I. Come with us, Megabyte."  
"To her house?"  
"For a little while. Maybe you'll like it."  
"And maybe the horse will learn to sing."  
"Could be. Just come, Megabyte. No one's going to make you stay."  
"Oh, all right. If it'll stop you going on." Ami grinned and vanished. Sighing, Megabyte concentrated on being with his friends.  
  
  
Two weeks later  
Megabyte sprawled on the couch in the sitting room in Caitlyn's house. She'd been telling the truth when she said her Dad was rarely home; Megabyte hadn't seen him even once in the two weeks since they'd first started coming here.  
They'd adopted the house as their new base, since it was generally more comfortable than the island, and it had all mod cons. Megabyte hadn't completely gotten over his mistrust of Caitlyn, but he'd accepted her as a friend, which was better than nothing.  
"Having fun?" Jade plopped down beside him and shoved his feet off.  
"Three hundred channels, and nothing on."   
"The eternal complaint of the young." Caitlyn remarked as she passed through the room.  
"You're only two years older than me!" Megabyte yelled after her.  
"Hey, go back. Gargoyles!" Jade said happily, plucking the remote from his hand. Adam suddenly 'ported in.  
"Guys, switch to the news." Jade fumbled with the zapper, and Caitlyn calmly scooped it out of her hand and switched. "Look!" Adam pointed. Caitlyn paled and sat down suddenly.  
"...Another spate of monster attacks has hit Odaiba. This town was rocked by attacks three years ago, and there were unconfirmed reports that some local children were somehow involved. This new spate of attacks, following on from the mysterious abductions and subsequent returns of many local children, has most of the population fleeing to nearby Kyoto."  
"But they didn't call me." Caitlyn murmured, pulling her beeper from her waist.  
"Aren't your cousins Japanese?" Megabyte asked, turning to look at her.  
"Hmm? Yes, they live in Odaiba. I have to mail them." She plucked the D-Terminal from her bag, which was handily beside the couch, and began typing rapidly.  
"Hey, look!" Jade called suddenly. "They're fighting!" Caitlyn looked up sharply; the view had changed from a general overview of Odaiba to a close up on a fight.  
"Paildramon!" she muttered, "and Shukomon? But where's Sylphymon?"  
"You know those?" Adam asked, surprised.  
"It's not the first time they've appeared. Didn't you hear? They appeared all over the planet a few days ago."  
"So who's that guy?" Ami asked, pointing to the lone Digimon they were fighting.  
"And why are they going three on one?" Jade added with a frown.  
"That's Daemon. He's a very bad Di...per...being. They have to stop him, or a lot of people will die."  
"Think we should check it out?" Megabyte asked Adam.  
"What good would that do?" Caitlyn said quickly. "We can't fight. The kids there aren't hurt."  
"How did you know there are kids? It only showed them once, and you were typing." Jade said, sitting up.  
"Those guys...Paildramon and the others...there's a group of kids that show up wherever they are, like groupies or something."  
"Those ones?" Jade asked, as the view changed again. A group of six kids was huddled together; the boy in the middle was holding something, and the others appeared to be propping up his arm. Caitlyn leaned forward, muttering under her breath in Japanese. The whatever-it-was the boy was holding began to glow, brighter and brighter, and the creature Caitlyn had called Daemon was sucked into a huge black hole.  
"Yes!" Caitlyn hissed, but the smile fell from her face as the view went back to the kids. The boy had fallen and wasn't moving; the others had pulled in around him, and only moved when another group came racing up. The view switched back to the overhead, and she sat back, drained.  
"What just happened?" Megabyte asked.  
"The good guys won." Caitlyn said simply, standing up. "Let's leave it at that, shall we?"   
And with that, she turned and left the room.  
  
  
  
Emmm...I don't really like that ending, but I really wanted to get straight on to chapter three...maybe I'll change it later. So, what'd ya all think? Good? Crap? Let me know, please! Oh, and I don't own 'em! See you in chapter three (Unless you're really bored by now, which is also very possible) :)  
  
  



End file.
